Goodbye isn't Forever
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Nina reflects on her feelings about her friends being turned into stone...PokeSpe OC.


**A/N: ** Another one-shot idea I just had to type down.

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ Her heart felt nothing but pain and sorrow, but she wasn't just about to sit by and do nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye isn't forever.<strong>

_Everything wasn't supposed to turn out this way…  
>I wasn't supposed to be the last one standing…<em>

_Deoxys was finally free; everything was supposed to be okay now…  
>But, it's not…<em>

_Why…_

_Why did they have to suffer but not me…?_

_WHY?_

**oOo**

I was happy; Red was back safe and sound.  
>He was saved, and that was all thanks to Mew.<br>Even if MewTwo and I were the only ones who were able to witness its presence; I was still grateful to Mew for saving both my friend's life as well as Deoxys'.

But the happy occasion did not last for long…

Sird was still standing, even after all the damage her body had endured.

And although her clothes were tattered and she was barely standing, her eyes showed an overwhelming determination in them.

As she slowly made her way towards us; I, alongside the other Pokédex Holders and MewTwo, got into a defensive position.  
>We were not about to let her continue with her plans, especially if they had something to do with taking away Deoxys' freedom again.<p>

"That's right! Deoxys Entity Two is a Pokémon of incredible strength! How can you just let it go free so easily?" Sird exclaimed in a rather frightening tone.

I couldn't help but gasp as I watched Sird raise and point a bright sphere-shaped object in Deoxys direction.

Red, Green, Blue, Silver, MewTwo, and I quickly made our way towards her.  
>We will do anything to stop her.<p>

Suddenly; I felt myself crash into something, like an invisible force or something like that.  
>I quickly opened my eyes; only to find a glass-like barrier in front of me.<br>And sitting on top of the barrier… It was Mew!

But something was different about it…  
>Its eyes showed feelings of guilt and regret.<p>

Breaking from my train of thought; I quickly started to panic.  
>I was trapped!<br>And what was worse; Mew was the one who had trapped me.

I watched as Red and the others were quickly closing in on Sird; I've never felt so useless in my entire life.  
>But no matter how hard I tried to call out to them, my voice could not be heard from the other side of the glass.<p>

"_Mew…! Please let me out! I want to help my friends!" _I tried communicating with my heart, since that was the only way I could.

But sadly, the Phantom Pokémon merely turned away trying to pretend like it couldn't hear me.  
>My tears began to fall as I continued to slam my fist hard against the glass, practically begging Mew to release me.<p>

And that's when it happened.

"SILVER…! GREEN! RED! BLUE! YELLOW!"

More and more of my tears continued to fall as I watched the bright light from the sphere in Sird's hand engulf my fellow Pokédex Holders and MewTwo, and for a split second; I was blinded by it.

When I opened my eyes again; I was greeted by terrifying sight.

Red…Green…Blue…Yellow…and even Silver…

They've all been turned to stone…

…And I wasn't able to do anything to prevent it.

I slowly dropped to my knees as my tears continued to fall more and more with each passing second, my breathing started to quicken as my mind tried to process everything that had happen.

It felt as though my heart skipped a beat the moment I realized that the barrier (along with Mew) had already disappeared.  
>Leaving me completely alone, confused, and heartbroken.<p>

My worst fears are now a reality.

"_Silver…Green…Red…Blue…Yellow…W-Why…Why…?"_

My body shivered, and my tears just refused to stop falling.

I was all alone now…

There was no Green hovering over me, insulting me until I got angry and stood up on my own.  
>No, he was gone.<p>

Red wasn't there to comfort me and tell me it was going to be alright.  
>I know now, that's it's not going to be alright.<p>

No more Blue teasing me, telling me to stop crying or else I'll ruin my pretty little face.  
>But, I don't really care about that anymore.<p>

I miss Yellow, in these kinds of situations; she would always end up frantically trying to cheer me up.  
>But nothing could cheer me up now…<p>

It felt as though my heart was broken beyond repair.  
>I've lost four of my best friends, my mentors, and my second family.<p>

But what scarred me most of all…  
>Was the fact that…<br>…I've also lost my little brother.

"_Silver…" _I said through a whisper, again I heard the shattering of my already-broken heart.

It was just recently that I had learned the truth; that Silver and I were siblings, and Giovanni was my long lost Father.

Silver, of course, was not able to accept this fact.  
>He pushed me away…<br>Refusing to even listen to a single thing I had to say.

But that didn't matter to me anymore.

He was gone…They all were.

I cried, even though it seemed pointless now…  
>…I continued to cry.<p>

Prof. Oak, Lorelei, and Kimberly found me and my petrified companions' moments later.  
>But I didn't notice until Prof. Oak came up to me, but that was only after I had collapsed from exhaustion.<p>

* * *

><p>Crystal slammed her fist hard on the table in front of me and Gold; this of course scared Chumee and Pichu, causing them to jump off the table and scurry off.<p>

"We can't give up! It's not over! We can still save them!" Crystal declared, by the tone of her voice; it sounded as if she was hoping I would hear her.

Gold nodded before turning towards my direction; "Super Serious Gal is right, we'll get them back! We'll be reunited with them sooner than you think Ms. Senior!"

I refused to answer, or even reply.  
>My hope was already lost the moment my friends turned into stone, and it seemed as though no matter how hard I try; I can never stop my voice from cracking every time I spoke.<p>

So I merely focused all my attention towards Pika and ChuChu, who unlike their Masters and fellow Pokémon teammates, weren't turned into stone.

The two electric-mouse Pokémon just laid there, ears down and eyes filled with regret and sadness.  
>My own Kokoro sat alongside them, obviously trying to comfort her two friends.<br>Gold's Pichu quickly sat in between its parents, obviously saddened just as much as they were by the lost.

I carefully got up and walked towards the small group of Pokémon.

Luckily for me; Pika and ChuChu didn't seem to mind me picking them up and cuddling them in comfort. In fact; I could hear it in their heart-songs that, that was they needed it right now.

Pika and ChuChu were the only connection I had to Red and Yellow right now, so it was comforting for me as well to hold them both close.

Again, my tears began to fall.

Even though I knew that my fellow Kanto Dex Holders as well as my precious little brother were still alive, the memory that reminded me that I wasn't able to protect any of them still haunts my heart.

Yes, they were alive.  
>But seeing them like that…<br>In the petrified state…  
>…Made it almost seem like they weren't.<p>

**oOo**

Night fell and (almost) everyone in the Lab had already fallen asleep.  
>I, Kokoro, and Sakura however were not able to fall asleep.<p>

Prof. Oak had suggested that I stay in Crystal's room, that way I wouldn't feel so alone.

But it was no use, even with Crystal by my side; I still couldn't fall asleep.

So I decided to go to the garden to see the rest of my Pokémon that I had left in Prof. Oak's care.  
>It was a cold, crisp night; so I decided to grab my jacket and quietly made my way out the door.<p>

The hallways were barely alit, but I found my way.  
>I was about to head for the back door; when Kokoro jumped off my shoulder and ran off to the opposite direction.<p>

"_Kokoro…! Come back!" _I called out to her in a whisper before chasing after her with Sakura by my side.

I stopped once I saw Kokoro scratching on a door in the hallway; I quickly picked her up before opening the door.

I gasped.

It was the room they were keeping Silver and the other petrified Dex Holders!

My heart skipped a beat as I dropped to my knees and cried yet again.  
>The pain my heart felt that day returned, and my body began to shiver just like back then.<p>

I cried and cried not even bothering to hold back anymore.

Even though my body shivered, and my legs were practically useless right now; I slowly got up and walked towards my friends.

Slowly and carefully I took Silver's hand in mine, hoping to at least hear his heartbeat.

Silence…

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, not even caring how difficult it was.  
>I allowed my tears to fall one more time before finally pulling away from the embrace; I then placed a soft kiss on his forehead before looking him straight in the eyes.<p>

I then shifted my gaze towards Blue's direction, then Red's and Yellow's, then finally Green's.

It was then that I realized; that I wasn't really alone at all.  
>They were there all along, in fact; they never left me in the first place.<p>

"Silver…Blue…Red…Yellow…Green….You guys were with me the whole time, weren't you? You never left…Huh?"

Numerous heart-songs surrounded me, not only the heart-songs of their Pokémon but the heart-songs of their Trainers as well.

My hope was restored.

And my tears have finally stopped falling.

**oOo**

_That's right…  
>I can't give up now…<em>

_Enough crying, it's time for me to stand up on my own._

_Just wait a little longer you guys, we'll definitely find a way to turn you all back to normal…_

…_.Count on it!_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, finally finished,  
>And wow was this a little overly dramatic!<br>But I've had this idea for a while now, so there you go!

Review~!

(By the way: this fic was also inspired by _**Cerulean City's**_ fanfic; _**"Stone"**_, which is a PreciousMetalShipping Fanfic.)


End file.
